metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Metallica
Metallica aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, sind die Initiatoren des Thrash Metal mit ihrem Debüt Kill 'Em All von 1983. Gemeinsam mit den Bands Exodus, Slayer, Anthrax und Megadeth zählt Metallica zu den Aushängeschildern des Thrash Metals und generell auch des gesamten Metals. Metallica haben weltweit über 110 Millionen Alben verkauft und neun Grammys gewonnen, was sie zur erfolgreichsten Metal-Band aller Zeiten macht. Sie gehören zu den wenigen Metal Bands, die große Erfolge bei nicht-Metallern erzielen konnten. Sound anhören Erstmal etwas Sound, damit wir wissen, worüber wir hier eigentlich reden: *One – (video) - vom vierten Album 1988 *Searching, Seek and Destroy – (live video) - vom Debüt 1983 *Whiplash – (audio) - vom Debüt 1983 *Hit the Lights - (live) - Rock im Park 2012 *For Whom the Bell Tolls - (live) - 1985, legendär ! *Ride the Lightning - (demo) *When Hell Freezes Over (The Call of Ktulu) *Seek and Destroy - (audio) - von der Jump in the Fire-EP. Coole Version. *Phantom Lord - (audio) - von der Jump in the Fire-EP. *Phantom Lord - (audio) - 1983 von der Whiplash-EP. Das Gleiche. *Whiplash - (audio) - 1983 von der Whiplash-EP. *Am I Evil - (audio) - mit Dave Mustaine, leiert aber etwas. Namensherkunft Brian Slagel, Chef von Metal Blade Records, fragte Lars Ulrich, ob er sein Fanzine "Metallica" oder "Metal Mania" nennen sollte. Lars Ulrich, damals schon in der Band mit Hetfield, gefiel der Name "Metallica" so gut, dass er Slagel dazu überredete, die Fanzine "Metal Mania" zu nennen. Ulrich nahm den Namen "Metallica" und bennante so seine Band. Geschichte von Metallica thumb|250px|Das erste klassische Lineup (v. l. n. r.: James Hetfield, Kirk Hammet, Lars Ulrich, Cliff Burton)Metallica wurde bereits 1981 in Los Angeles von Lars Ulrich als Drummer und James Hetfield als Gitarrist gegründet. Ron McGovney wurde als Bassist hinzugezogen, Lloyd Grant als Leadgitarrist, da Hetfield Probleme mit dem Spielen von Soli hatte. Grant wurde bald durch Dave Mustaine ersetzt. Das erste Demo Power Metal ''wurde aufgenommen, kurz darauf folgte ein Track auf dem Metal-Blade-Sampler ''Metal Massacre, auf dem sie fehlerhaft als Mettallica angekündigt wurden. 1982 fand das erste Konzert statt. Sie nahmen das Demo No Life 'Til Leather ''auf, dass von der Underground-Szene der Bay Area positiv aufgenommen wurde. Im folgenden Jahr wurde McGovney durch Cliff Burton ersetzt. Dann fand der Umzug nach San Francisco in die Bay Area statt, da Cliff Burton sein Umfeld nicht verlassen wollte. Dort gab es schon eine kleine Szene an Demo-Bands, wie etwa Exodus. Die Band unternahm nun eine kleine Tour an die Ostküste nach New York. Dort warfen sie Dave Mustaine aus der Band, da es Streitigkeiten mit ihm gab. Er wurde durch Kirk Hammett ersetzt, der dazu seine Band Exodus verließ, die damals schon erste Erfolge feierte. 1983 erschien ''Kill 'Em All, Metallicas Debüt-Album, das rasch große Erfolge feierte und als erstes Thrash Metal Album gilt. 1984 folgte Ride the Lightning, das von Fans und Kritikern als eines der besten Thrash Metal Alben aller Zeiten erklärt wurde. 1984 fand Metallicas erste Headliner Tour in Europa statt. 1986 erschien Master of Puppets bei Elektra Records, Metallicas neuem Major Label. Es ähnelte vom Stil her Ride the Lightning. Im selben Jahr waren Metallica mit Anthrax auf Europatournee. In Schweden wurden sie in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt, bei dem Cliff Burton aus dem Bus geschleudert und von letzterem erdrückt wurde. Am 7. Oktober 1986 wurde er beigesetzt. Burton wurde durch Jason Newsted von Flotsam & Jetsam ersetzt. Allerdings hatte der neue Bassist keine Chancen beim Songwriting und wurde von den anderen Bandmitgliedern oft gemobbt. 1987 erschien ... And Justice For All, das vierte Studioalbum von Metallica. 1990 erhielten Metallica ihren ersten Grammy für "One" in der Kategorie "Best Metal Performace". 12. August 1991 erschien Metallica, auch das Schwarze Album genannt. Es wurde mit Bob Rock produziert und an der Producktion scheiterten die Ehen von dreier der Bandmitglieder. Es stieg direkt auf Platz 1 der Billboard Hot 100 ein, wurde rund 15. Millionen Mal und ist somit das erfolgreichste Metal-Album aller Zeiten, da auch Mainstream-Hörer dazu animiert wurden, es zu hören und zu kaufen. Nach dem Schwarzen Album wurde Metallica zu einer kommerziell orientierten Band. Um mehr Umsatz zu erzielen, ähnelten die Folgealben auf Metallica, Load (1996) und ReLoad (1997) mehr Heavy Rock als Thrash Metal, wofür Metallica von vielen Thrashern verachtet wurden. Kommerziell hingegen waren beide Alben ein Erfolg. Das achte Album, Garage, Inc., ''war eine Doppel-CD, die ausschließlich Coversongs beinhaltete. Am 21. und 22. April 1990 fanden die beiden S&M-Konzerte (Synphony & Metallica) statt. Dabei spielte Metallica zusammen mit dem San Francisco Synphony Ochestra einige ihrer Songs neu ein. Aus den Mitschnitten der Konzerte entstand das Live-Album ''S&M. 2000 klagten Metallica gegen Napster, eine Peer-to-Peer-Tauschbörse, da diese ihr Copyright für Studioalben verletzt hatten und Metallica so Verluste in den Einnahmen machten. Daraufhin wurden allein durch Metallica 335.435 User von Napster gebannt. Im gleichen Jahr stiegen die Spannungen zwischen den Bandmitgliedern an und sie zogen einen Psychologen heran, der ihnen helfen sollte. Jason Newsted verließ im selben Jahr die Band, offiziell aufgrund der Ruinierung seiner Halswirbelsäule durch das Headbangen. Der wahre Grund war Newsteds Seitenprojekt Echobrain, in dem er sich musikalisch mehr entfalten konnte als bei Metallica (dort wurde er von Hetfield und Ulrich unterdrückt). Hetflied ließ immer öfter seinen Druck an Newsted ab, ebenso wie Ulrich. Newsted wurde gewissermaßen aus der Band gedrängt. Wenig später unterzog sich Hetfield einer Rehabilitation, um seinen Alkoholkonsum in den Griff zu kriegen. 2003 erschien St. Anger, mit dem Metallica wieder die Richtung zu ihren Wurzeln, dem Thrash Metal, einschlugen. Auf dem Album wurde auf Gitarrensoli verzichtet und Ulrichs Snare nahm den Sound einer Timbale-Drum an. Es löste große Diskussionen unter den Fans aus, die es entweder hassten, liebten oder wie alle anderen Alben nach Metallica ignorierten. Das Album wurde mit Bob Rock am Bass aufgenommen, später wurde Bassist Robert Trujillo festes Mitglied der Band. Es erschien auch ein Dokumentarfilm, Some Kind of Monster. 2008 erschien ein weiteres Metallica-Album, Death Magnetic. Am 4. April 2009 wurde Metallica in die Rock'n'Roll Hall of Fame aufgenommen. 2013 erschein ein zweiter Metallica-Film, Through the Never 3D, der aus einer fiktiven Story und Metallica-Liveauftritten zusammengeschnitten war. Bei Fans und Kritikern erfreute er sich keiner großen Beliebtheit. Diskografie 'Studioalben' Metallica haben insgesamt neun Studioalben veröffentlicht, ein zehntes soll 2015 erscheinen. Metallica – Kill 'Em All.jpg|Kill 'Em All (1983) Ride The Lightning.jpg|Ride the Lightning (1984) Master of Puppets.jpg|Master of Puppets (1986) ... And Justice For All.jpg|... And Justice For All (1988) Metallica -The Black Album.jpg|Metallica (1991) Load.jpg|Load (1996) Reload.jpg|Reload (1997) St. Anger.jpg|St. Anger (2003) Death Magnetic.jpg|Death Magnetic (2008) Essenziell sind die ersten fünf Alben. '1. Album – ''Kill 'Em All Das erste Metallica-Album '''Kill 'Em All wurde im Mail 1983 aufgenommen und kam am 25. Juli 1983 heraus. Es ist das erste Thrash-Metal Album der Geschichte. Produziert wurde es von Paul Curcio und Jon Zazula. *Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 51:18 min '2. Album – ''Ride the Lightning Das zweite Metallica-Album '''Ride the Lightning wurde im Februar/März 1984 aufgenommen und kam am 30. Juli 1984 bei Megaforce Records heraus. Es gilt als eines der besten Thrash-Alben aller Zeiten. Produziert wurde es von Metallica und Flemming Rasmussen in den Sweet Silence Studios in Kopenhagen. *Thrash Metal – 8 Tracks, 47:47 min 3. Album - ''Master of Puppets'' Das dritte Metallica-Album Master of Puppets wurde September-Dezember 1985 aufgenommen und kam am 3. März 1986 bei Electra Records heraus. Es gilt als progressiverer Nachfolger von Ride the Lightning und ebenfalls als eines der besten Metal-Alben aller Zeiten. Produziert wurde es von Metallica und Flemming Rasmussen in den Sweet Silence Studios in Kopenhagen. *Thrash Metal - 8 Tracks, 54:41 min '4. Album – ''...And Justice for All Das vierte Metallica-Album '''...And Justice for All wurde von Januar bis Mai 1988 aufgenommen und'' kam am 6. September 1988 bei Electra Records heraus. Es markiert eine harte Zäsur im Musikstil Metallicas nach dem Tod Burtons, denn der Klang ist kühl und rauh und der Bass ist kaum hörbar. Es ist das erste Album mit Jason Newsted. Produziert wurde es von Metallica und Flemming rasmussen in den One on One Studios in Los Angeles. *Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 65:10 min '5. Album – Metallica Das fünfte Metallica-Album Metallica wurde von Oktober 1990 bis Juni 1991 aufgenommen und kam'' am 12. August 1991 bei Electra Records/Vertigo Records heraus. Produziert wurde es von Bob Rock, James Hetfield und Lars Ulrich. Die Produktion des Albums kostete rund eine Million Dollar. Drei Ehen der Musiker gingen daran zu Bruch. Mit 28 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren ist es das erfolgreichste Metal-Album aller Zeiten. *Melodic Thrash, Alternative Metal, Heavy Metal – 12 Tracks, 62:16 min '6. Album - ''Load Das sechste Album 'Load' wurde von Mai 1995 bis Februar 1996 aufgenommen und kam am 4. Juni 1996 bei Electra Records heraus. Produziert wurde es von Bob Rock, James Hetfield und Lars Ulrich. Es wurde ein schwarf diskutiertes Album, da es eine radikale Stiländerung bei Metallica war. Viele Fans des alten Thrash wandten sich ab. *Heavy Metal, Hard Rock, Blues Rock, Country Rock - 14 Tracks, 78:59 min '7. Album - ReLoad Album Nummer 7 '''ReLoad wurde von Juli bis Oktober 1997 aufgenommen und kam am 18. November 1997 bei Electra Records heraus. Produziert wurde es von Bob Rock, James Hetfield und Lars Ulrich. ReLoad setzt den Stil von Load fort und besteht aus den Tracks, die nicht auf das Album Load passten. *Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, Alternative Rock, Folk Rock - 13 Tracks, 75:56 min '8. Album - ''St. Anger St. Anger wurde vom 1. Mai 2002 bis zum 8. April 2003 aufgenommen und kam am 5. Juni 2003 bei Electra Records heraus. Produziert wurde es von Bob Rock und Metallica. Es löste große Kontroversen aus, vor allem aufgrund der Snare-Drum, deren Schnarr-Saiten nicht gespannt waren, und aufgrund der fehldenden Gitarren-Soli. Zudem war der Sound roh und simpel und entsprach nicht dem alten Stil Metallicas. *Heavy Metal, Thrash Metal - 11 Tracks, 75:08 min '''9. Album - ''Death Magnetic'' Death Magnetic wurde am 12. September 2008 von Warner Music veröffentlicht, in 32 Ländern stieg es direkt auf Platz 1 der Charts ein. Das Album ist das erste, auf dem Ron Trujillo zu hören ist, nachdem St. Anger mit Bob Rock am Bass aufgenommen wurde. Produziert wurde das Album von Rick Rubin. Der Aufbau des Albums folgt einem ähnlichen Schema wie die frühen Alben der Bands, hat aber scharfe Kritiken erhalten, weil die Songs kaum Dynamik besitzen, der Klang verzerrt ist und man vereinzelt sogar Clipping hört. * Thrash Metal, Heavy Metal - 10 Tracks, 74:41 min Demos Metallica brachten mehrere Demos heraus. *1982 - Whiskey Audition Tape *1982 - Ron McGovney's '82 Garage demo *1983 - Power Metal *1982 - No Life 'til Leather *1982 - Metal Up Your Ass *1983 - Megaforce demo *1983 - Ride the Lightning demos *1985 - Master of Puppets demos *1987 - ...And Justice for All demos *1990 -'' Metallica'' demos *1995 -'' Fan Can III'' *2008 - Demo Magnetic Für mehr Informationen siehe diesen Artikel über Metallicas Demos (englisch). EPs *1987 - (The $5.98 EP) - Garage Days Re-Revisited * 1990 - Hero of the Day * 1996 -'' Creeping Death / Jump in the Fire '' * 2004 - Some Kind of Monster * 2010 - Six Feet Down Under * 2010 - Six Feet Down Under (Part II) * 2010 - Live at Grimey's * 2011 - Beyond Magnetic Livealben * 1993 - Live Shit: Binge & Purge * 1999 - ''S&M'''' ''- Das berühmte Synphony & Metallica mit dem San Francisco Synphony Ochestra * 2010 - ''The Big Four Live from Sophia, Bulgaria'' * 2010 -'' Quebec Magnetic'' Anderes * 1990 - The Good, the Bad an the Live - Kompilation * 2006 - Metallica - The Videos 1989-2004 - Kompilation * 2011 - Lulu - Kollaboration mit Lou Reed * 2013 - Through the Never - Soundtrack zum gleichnamigen Metallica-Film Besetzung Aktuelle Besetzung * James Hetfield – Gesang, Gitarre * Lars Ulrich – Schlagzeug * Kirk Hammet – Lead-Gitarre - (seit 1983) kam von Exodus * Robert Trujillo - Bass (seit 2003) kam von Ozzy Osborne, vorher Suicidal Tendencies und Infectious Grooves. Ehemalige Mitglieder Ron McGovney – (1981 - 1982) Cliff Burton – (1983 - 1986) verstarb 1986 bei einem Busunglück auf Tour Jason Newsted – (1986 - 2000) - kam von Flotsam and Jetsam Dave Mustaine – Lead-Gitarre - (1982 - 1983) - Er ist jetzt der Frontmann von Megadeth, einem von Metallicas größten Konkurrenten. Lloyd Grant – Lead-Gitarre - (1981 - 1982) Jeff Warner – Gitarre - (1981 - 1982) Trivia * Mit über 110 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern sind sie der dritterfolgreichste Act der USA. * Sie sind die erfolgreichste Metal-Band aller Zeiten und haben auch das erfolgreichste Metal-Album veröffentlicht. * Trotz ihres Erfolges sind unter vielen Metalfans verhasst. * Es sind noch alle Gründungsmitglieder in der Band. * Metallica sind die erste Band, die innerhalb eines Jahres auf allen Kontinenten ein Konzert gespielt hat: Am 8. Dezember 2013 waren sie mit ihrem Freeze 'Em All-Konzert die erste Band, die in der Antarktis spielte. Tickets konnten in einer Verlosung gewonnen werden, sie spielten vor den Gewinnern der Verlosung und einigen Forschern. Siehe auch *Exodus *Slayer *Anthrax *Megadeth * Pantera *Trivium *Thrash Metal *Heavy Metal Weblinks *Offizielle Website *Metallica auf Wikipedia en:Metallica Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Bands